HitsuHina:: POCKY GAME!
by 7055362
Summary: Inspired by DokiDokiSuki's 'Pocky Game! Please R&R! ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: This is for DokiDokiSuki—her story 'Pocky Game' kind of inspired me! (Thank you, Sayu-chan!) And yes, please read her story! =D And I hope she likes this—I hope you'd like this too! Please continue!**

…

"Pocky game?" Momo frowned at her white-haired friend. Toshiro smirked at her.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of it, _Momo_." He pressed on the last syllable of her name, as though trying to coax her.

Momo put up her dumb expression. "I have no idea, Shiro."

Toshiro sighed and looked at her casually. "Basically, we start biting away at either end of this choco-stick. The first person to let go, loses."

"Why would anyone let go of a tasty chocolate stick?"

"Because there's another person eating away at the other end."

"Ah. So if they go on like that…" Her eyes widened as she blushed a bit. "WAIT! THEY'D KISS!"

"I suppose." Toshiro smirked again—rather evilly.

Momo then looked at him again, rather innocently. "So wait, what happens if they kiss? Who'd win?"

"The first person to back off from kissing loses, duh."

"Aah. Nice!"

"Wanna play then?"

"That stuff is for lovers! Why would you want to play?"

"Because I've never played this before!"

"Play it with your girlfriend, Shiro."

"I don't have one!"

"Go get one."

"I wouldn't want a girlfriend just to play the Pocky Game. I'm not a playboy you know."

"Funny, I thought you were." She smiled cheekily. Toshiro frowned and pinched her cheek. "NOT funny."

"Okay! So what do you want me to do?"

"Play with me!"

"Sand castles?"

"POCKY."

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"WHAT?"

"Its so funny! The way you say pocky!"

"I don't care, Momo. Play with me."

"Sand castles?"

"You're testing my patience, sweetheart."

Momo laughed again and looked at him. "OK! But if we kiss, you shouldn't take it seriously. OK?"

"Hmmm?" He raised an eyebrow slyly.

"I mean, people kiss all the time! This shouldn't end up in some twisted problem—"

"Sure, sure." He insisted.

Momo sighed. "Fine. I'll play with you…_Shiro_." She pressed on the last syllable of his name, just as he had done earlier.

Toshiro took out a long stick from the tetra-pack-like packet he was holding and pointed at her.

"Now what?" Momo blinked.

"Bite it at one end, genius."

She bit it at one end and her eyes widened. "ITSH TASHTY!" She smiled. Toshiro shook his head and bit the other end. "All right Momo, the game beginsh!"

They bit away from either side—moving closer and closer. A bit too fast, thought Momo. Half way through, she snapped the stick and pulled away. Toshiro frowned comically.

"HEY! You lose!"

Momo looked at him. "You're too fast!"

"Am not! You're too slow!"

"Na-ah!"

Toshiro shook his head and took out another stick. "Fine. Another try."

This time, they moved rather slowly and within a few seconds, Momo snapped the stick again. Toshiro gave himself a facepalm.

"Now SERIOUSLY. What's wrong NOW!"

"We're too slow. Why cant you keep up a medium speed?"

"Really…" He sighed and took out another stick. "You better co-operate this time."

"Oh I will." She smiled.

He slowly bit one end and Momo did the same on the other end. And there they began. Their lips were moving closer and closer by the second.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Toshiro seemed to be kinda happy.

"No way." Momo smirked back.

Hardly five centimeters apart, their heartbeats were racing past themselves.

"M-Maybe we should stop now…" Momo stammered, trying her best to hold on. They were hardly two centimeters apart now.

"We started this, so we should end this too, don't you think?" He had quite a perverse smile on his face. Momo didn't hold back either. "If you say so, _Shiro-iro_!" She smiled.

"Very funny, _Momo-iro_!" He retorted.

Hardly a centimeter apart, Toshiro could take this no longer. Add to that, Momo's hands were stitched onto his collar, almost pulling him down (He was way taller than her). He pressed his hands onto the sides of her face and bit away the last piece—the next thing he probably bit was her lips—only, he _kissed_ her. Momo almost tore his collar as her eyes widened and cheeks reddened. He sealed her lips completely. Momo struggled to keep up with him. It didn't feel like a kiss at all—it felt like eating a melting bar of chocolate.

Funny, how none of them let go. The rules of the game went about in her head as she continued their lip-lock. Toshiro was one guy who wouldn't give up on such golden activities! He pressed on, and so did Momo. Tiny chocolate streams began to ooze out of the kiss, but they were carefully enough to lick it back—I mean, why waste chocolate! Its so…good…

After what seemed like five minutes, they were still on the job—none of them would let go no matter what! By now, Momo wrapped her arms around his neck, standing high on her heels, trying to press her lips onto his with all that she had.

Of course, a minute later, they were so breathless that they HAD to part. They pulled away, panting and puffing.

After a few seconds, Toshiro looked at his little Chocolate-Delight and smiled. "Guess that's a draw, eh. Momo."

Momo looked at him, still breathing comically. "No way!"

"We pulled away at the same time."

"But—"

"We'll have a rematch then."

"Now, Toshiro! N-N-NO rematch!"

"Why not?" He walked towards her, leaning her onto a nearby wall. "Whats wrong with a rematch?"

Momo backed away and hit the wall, only to look up at him, still trying to regulate her breathing.

"This stuff is crazy! I mean…We kissed for too long! We actually kissed!"

"We did…it felt good didn't it?"

Momo blushed. "A-A-Ah…"

"So lets do it again."

Momo frowned—and suddenly, Jackpot. She had an awesome idea!

"But Shiro, we've already GOT a winner…"

Toshiro blinked. "Huh? Who?"

Bingo! She smirked and pulled at his collar violently, almost jumping off the ground. And she licked his lips—which were still flavoured of chocolate. Toshiro was awestruck at her move and just stood there as she kissed him lightly—and the pulled away.

"See, Shiro? I won!" She smiled cheekily and dodged his frame, running past the door. He turned to look at her, his eyes still full of surprise.

"Last one home's a huge womanizer! Haha!" And she ran for it. Toshiro just stood there, leaning against the wall. And then he looked at his packet of pocky sticks.

"So much for getting a girlfriend just to play the pocky game…heh…." He then looked at the hallway, watching Momo run like a young child. "The Pocky game got me a girlfriend. How ironic."

He then got to his feet. He licked his lips and kissed the packet of pocky sticks. "Man, I owe you one."

…

**Review Please! Shiro-iro and Momo-iro are colours (came up with that for a retort) Shiro is obviously white, and momoiro is usually considered as Pink/peach. Momo may seem kind of OOC here, but hey, OOC Momo is my trademark =P**


End file.
